Just Hugging!
by asphyxzeinky
Summary: "Oh come on! I need to recharge.. please?" Haise said, looking like a kid. Haise and Touka got married and have kids. Ever since Touka recovered from the kids, that's when Haise gets really amorous whenever he thinks he's got a chance. Will Touka let him do that? Touka POV. HaiseXTouka. One Shot. Rated M for Smut/Lemon. Please leave a review thanks!


**Note: Hi readers! It has been a while since I write a story. . This story takes place when after Haise and Touka got married and have kids. Hope you enjoy reading! ToukaXHaise Sasaki Lemon/Smut Warning: CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES.**

* * *

 **Touka POV**

 _~ Afternoon~_

As I watch Haise cradling and humming a lullaby to our baby boy Shiro. I feel so happy and at peace. After all what Haise and I went through, it is rare to feel this peace again. All the hardships, struggles, heartache, trauma and death are all past now. Later in 2 years, Haise and I had time to be together.

We heal our emotional ache by taking care and always be there for each other, until we found love. We got happily married and later, we had kids. Twins actually. A healthy baby twin boys named; Shiro and Kuro. They really are look like their father. The only differences between them are the hair color. Shiro has white hair while Kuro has black hair.

I stared at them smiling. Haise Sasaki is a good father. He looks after the babies, and even lulls them to sleep midday. When Shiro finally sleep at his father's arms, Haise carefully place him beside Kuro at their crib. Haise giggled. But there's one thing that I noticed recently…

Haise looks… excited? So overly happy for some reason. Weird. I just finished cleaning the plates and I am now drying my hands when Haise walk towards me, with a goofy grin. " Ah. Are they asleep? Thanks." I said. Haise walk behind me and put his arm under my breasts which made me surprised a lil bit and blushed. He hug me and kiss my hair. He said, "This is my reward for a mission completed." I am still blushing at how he does this to me every time. This "father" gets really amorous whenever he thinks he's got a chance.

"Jeez, just wait over there , and I'll bring you some coffee." I told him. "ehh?" _Ever since I recovered from the kids, his sex drive…. He was never this pushy before,_ I thought. I told him, "It's okay to do this sometimes… Don't forget Shiro and Kuro." He showed his goofy grin, " Ah.. but they're asleep."

He still embraces me from behind. "And you know the kitchen is plain view from there, right?" I said. We can see our sleeping kids from across their bedroom. "Well.. I know, but.." Haise sighed and put his head on my shoulder. " Oh come on! I need to recharge.. please?" Haise said, feeling defeated while rubbing his head on my shoulder.

I blushed and said, " Fine, but just hugging , got it?" Haise sound distracted and said," yeah.. uhmm." Haise noticed my breasts from his view behind me because he's taller than me. He nudge his arm up a lil bit under my breasts. Then all of the sudden, Haise grope both of my breasts. I yelled, "What the?!" and quickly look at the kids bedroom. They are still asleep.

"Hey,Don't touch them!", I told him while blushing and angry at him. Crap! I don't have my bra on. I hope he didn't notice it because I am wearing my apron. Yep, He noticed. He stop for a bit when he felt that I didn't have my bra on. He looked surprised. He let go of his left hand and said, " S-Sorry." Recently, after I have my kids, I noticed that my breasts grew bigger. Maybe that's why he looked surprised… I think. "I… I don't have a choice! This is for when I have to feed Shiro and Kuro! Now let me go! I told you hugging only!" I told him, trying to break free from his embrace.

" Y-yeah…" Haise said and gulped. He put back his left hand on my left breast and squeezed them lightly. "Hey! Stop touching em like that!", I told him while blushing madly. I let go his right hand on my chest. He looked sad like a child. Dummy. I looked at him and said, " No way. You're the caused of it to begin with…" "I am not..!", said Haise. He is blushing. "Touka.." Again, all of the sudden, he kissed me desperately. He put his right hand on my right shoulder.. deepening the kiss while his left hand in on my left breast.

After a minute of deep kissing, we let go and breathing hard. "H-Haise… No wait.." He now grabbed both of my breasts, squeezing them playfully. He pinched my nipples lightly, making them twitch. " Not here..", I told him. "Hmmm.." I looked at him. Maybe I had a lustful look to him because he kissed me more and we have our tongue war. While kissing him.."Ah.. Sh-stop.." , I said.

Now our lusts for each other win at this moment. While Haise is still kissing me from behind, he put his right hand under my apron and then my skirt until I felt him touch my pussy. I gasped and we continued our deep kiss. I am not letting him do that to me.. so I reach behind me until I felt his manhood on his pants.. grew bigger and harder. We continued like this for a few minutes. He slip his fingers inside my panty then started fingering my pussy . "Stop it! No more.." I told him and I sound surprised and weak.

"You won't ..? Are we going to do it in the kitchen?" Haise said, sounding hopeful. "Won't you rather the bed?", he asked. "Then we won't be able to watch the babies!" I said, raising my voice a lil bit. "Then we'll just do it here.", said Haise. He put his fingers in my mouth, I gaged a lil bit. " It'll be fine if we 're quiet.", Haise said. He then started licking and kissing my neck all the way down. I felt weak, letting him do this to me. Usually, I always dominate him. But right now, he is under control. Damn it. I started to love it.

He pushed his fingers a lil bit deeper in my mouth and I arched my back. He still fingering my pussy with his other hand and letting himself pushed his body, his manhood on my ass. I felt him grew bigger again. My legs started to shake and I am getting wet. " Eh..? Aren't you a little bit extra sensitive today?", Haise said. I didn't respond. He started to finger me faster and harder and I am getting wetter. "Is it because we haven't done it a while?" I closed my eyes , letting him do it all. "You're really wet, Touka." , Haise said breathing heavily. I am almost to my limit when I pushed him away from me. He looked shocked.

"Stop it..! I don't want to do this in front of my babies..!" I told him. I pushed him away and feeling embarrassed already. He turned me around to face him with a grim and serious look on his face. And said," Eh..? Touka, do you remember last time… When you wouldn't let me sleep..?" I flinched. " Th-that was.." I turned around and I didn't know what to say. He embraced me from behind and said softly, " Don't you wanna do it with me..?" I heard with a lil hurt in his voice. "W-well.. I mean.." It is not that I don't want to do it with him and that was before. I want to do it with him here in the kitchen, we've done it a lot of times but now that I have kids and doing it in front of them while they are sleeping.. it feels weird and I feel ashamed because we never done this before.

Haise smirked and grab my forehead up, covering my eyes. I gasped. "Let's do it like this." "Huh?! " The kids are still sleeping after what we've done. Wow. Haise's hand is still on my forehead, covering my eyes. "Hey!" I said. " Like this you won't be able to see their faces, right?", Haise whispered. "That won't help, idiot." I shivered. " Can't you just let go for now?" I said weakly. A moment of silence, then I felt something. "Eh..? W-what? Wait Haise…" I said. Uh oh. Here it comes..

He lift my skirt up behind me and I already felt his dick rubbing on my ass with my panties on. He is erect and hard. He is teasing the entrance of my pussy behind me with his dick. "Eh.. no. Please, wait." "Really?", he said and I can tell he is smirking right now. I am now leaning on leaning my chest on the kitchen counter top, his hand is still covering my eyes. He pushed aside my panties and poking the entrance of my pussy with the tip of his dick. I am getting wet. "Good." , Haise said. I moan.." Hmmm.. Ahh! Wait!". I gasped.

At the same time, he let go of his hand that was covering my eyes and grabbed my ass and he pushed his dick deeper in my pussy. I closed my eyes and held back my scream. "Haa.. umm!" He keeps thrusting me , getting faster and harder. Then I started to pull myself out. "D-don't pull on me.." , Haise said, whimpering. I shivered. I turned my head to face him and said madly," You idiot! In a place like this … I can't believe you..!" I quiver. Instead, he showed his goofy smile of his that I hate and said teasingly," Well.. I'm sorry." He smirked and trying to kiss me again. "You … You're not sorry at all!", I glared at him. "Eh?.. but I've been patiently waiting a long time for this.." His expression changed and he looked like a sad lil kid again. He is so cute but I won't tell him that. "Uhm.."

My position is still in a doggy-style but we are talking right now. He pulled my face closer to his and he said sincerely, " I'm.. I'm really sorry .. Sorry about the place and time.." "Eh?" I didn't notice that I have tears in my eyes. Continually, he said," And…I thought it was a good opportunity when the babies went to sleep.. I'm terrible.. I don't deserve to be a father." He looked defeated. "Th-that's not true.." , I told him. He then smiled and laughed weakly, " But, even if we are family and have the children, You are my dearest "woman" in the whole world." I stared at him, surprised. "That's why I wanna do such a thing to you.."

I turned my head around so he won't see me blushing tomato red. "Y-you.. You're mean. Saying things like that… makes me want to let you .. to be honest… It makes me happy when you hold me." He rest his head on my shoulder and sighed. "Yeah, Thank you for letting me do so."

A few moments later, we continued on our love making. He keeps thrusting me from behind and I love it. "Would you let me hold you, Just like Shiro and Hiro do?", Haise asked. "Ahhh.. uhn.. hmmm.. ahh" . I moan. I couldn't answer him. "Geez , Touka, quiet down.. Don't you know you'll wake them up?" , Haise said while he keeps fucking me. What a dummy. "Uhmmm.. ahhhhh..!" I moan. I miss and love the feeling of him inside of me again. "Ha! N-not so rough! Ahhh" I cried out. He then fucked me so hard and deeper now, my legs begins to shake. He grab my left breast, pinching my nipple while the other hand is on my ass.

"Hmmm.. that's not possible.", he said. "Ahhhh…hmmm.. Y-you! You are!" He thrust harder and he still getting bigger and harder that I thought. "Hmm.. It's hard to kiss you in this position." , Haise said. I closed my eyes, hands shaking while holding on the kitchen counter top and said," W-who cares… A-about that..?!" "But it's better for fondling your breasts", Haise said while pinching my left nipple. I scream. " No... more... I'm.. Ahhh..!" I moan more. _It feels so good. I want to feel him more._ Just after I thought that, He turned me around and now I am facing him.. face to face. "Wait, Touka". He has this lustful look and I find it so devishly sexy.

"Hah?" "I wanna see your face when you cum..", Haise said looking serious. " What?!" Then he lift me up and let me sit on the kitchen counter top. Without warning, he quickly put his dick inside me again. "And this position is better anyway.." , Haise said while fucking me again. "Waa..! Hmmmmm... Ah!" I'm trying really hard not to moan so loud. As if he read my mind, he kissed me. "We can kiss...", Haise said. I pull his head closer to me and he grab my waist while we kissed so deep. Hungry for each other's lips, tongue and body. I can feel that I'm getting closer to my climax. "Haa... now.. cumming.. ah.." , I told him, breaking our kiss. "Cumming? go ahead..", Haise said. I shivered. He gave one last deep thrust and we cummed together at the same time. "Ahhhhh...cumming Hua... ahhh!" I cried out and held on his shoulders for support. He squeezed my thighs and I can feel his hot cum going deep inside me. I love it so much.

We are now breathing hard and our arms are weak. "Your face looks so cute right now!", Haise said. "Shut up..." , I said panting. I can feel our climax is now dripping down on my legs and I'm too tired to stand up. Haise chuckled. "Heh.. hey, how about making a third one?", Haise said, smiling. I glared." Idiot." He embrace me again and look at me in the eyes and said," Hey, Touka... let's do it once more in the bedroom.." We are now both blushing again. Before I respond to that, we heard a noise. We both jump and turned our heads. "Huh?", we both said.

"Dhhaaa!" Our kids, kuro and shiro are now awake and they are here in the kitchen, calling us. "Shiro! Kuro?!" The kids are wearing a bunny pajamas and they are looking for us. I love my babies. "A-ah! You're awake?!" Haise and I are both flustered. We pulled away from the embrace. "Wait.. uhmm. eh" We are now shocked because we can't believe that they got out of their crib. _What? How?_ , I thought. Haise walked towards them and pick them up. "Kuro, Shiro, the kitchen is too dangerous for you guys, okay?" "Are you done with your naps?" Haise said. Right now, I am dazed. "Kuro, you come too.. Let's play with papa over here.." "ahh.. aboo.. booo!", Kuro said.

"uhmm..You look so uncomfortable, don't you?" , Haise said, chuckling. "Ahh.. touka, I already cleaned the tub, why don't you have a bath? I'll look after `em for a while.", said Haise. I can't help but watch them. My family is having fun. I smiled. Haise Sasaki is a good husband and a father. "Ouch! Hey, don't pull my hair.. Shiro!" Shiro is being aggressive while Kuro looks concerned while they are playing. "Alright, I wasn't actually teasing your mother.. Ah.. it hurts. We were just hugging. ", he showed me his smirked that I love. _Come on, you're so quick to switch.. idiot.,_ I thought.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Thanks for reading! I am so sorry if there was bad grammar or it was poorly written. ^_^" Please leave a review and I appreciated it. This story is inspired/written version from the hentai. I don't own any of theses characters. I wish! lmao. Thank you again for taking your time reading this and have a nice day!


End file.
